Currently digital projectors are designed with fixed color wheel solutions. Typically, when a customer buys a business digital projector, a unit is obtained where color integrity has been sacrificed for brightness/lumens on the wall. Different color requirement for specialty markets that demand different color spaces, could benefit from projectors with a specially tuned color space. For example, the museum market could benefit from a projector with a color space that is tuned to deliver truer colors that match the “oils” or “watercolor” in the paintings. Likewise, home projector applications and X-ray reading applications will have different requirements. Meeting these different color space requirements forces the manufacturer to have multiple products that are optimized for specific uses. However, a requirement for manufacturing and stocking different projectors for different specialty markets is not cost-effective.